DIGIMON REVOLUTION
by sakurarika
Summary: Esta vez tendrá que dedicarse en ayudar a este pequeño digimon en buscar las memorias de su pasado con ello comenzará una nueva aventura sola para ella.
1. Inicio

Al menos la batalla había concluido con un final feliz como si fuera sacado de un cuento de hadas solo que ahora varios niños poseían digimons y se convertía en niños elegidos.

Aunque sabía que tenía que volver a su país observaba a cada uno de sus amigos presentándose con cada "niño elegido nuevo" sin duda la paz volvía al mundo digital y a su mundo por completo. Observa como su compañera digimon y los otros digimons de igual manera hacían amigos con otros digimons de otros elegidos parecían estar contentos de tener más aliados en el grupo

- ahora todo ha vuelto a la normalidad

Voltea inmediatamente para escuchar una voz conocida encontrándose con unos ojos azulados, cabellos castaños que sonreía de cierta manera indescifrable para ella ignorando aquello afirma con la cabeza para volver su mirada al frente y sonreír

- tienes razón… ya todo ha terminado

- no del todo

Los ojos de la chica se abren levemente para volver su atención hacia el hombre detallando que este tenía el rostro tranquilo y fijo hacia al frente

- guenai… ¿a que te refieres?

El hombre por su parte permanece sonriente para empezar avanzar dejando con la pregunta de la chica sin respuesta notando como esta permanecía fijamente con la mirada en él e ignorado la mirada por completo

- mimi ¿ocurre algo?

Se sobresalta inmediatamente para fijar su atención en cierto chico de melena rubia y de ojos azules claros que se le queda mirando atento

- no es nada Michael –agrega está evadiendo la pregunta- creo que es momento de volver ¿no lo crees?

Había ocasiones que ese Guenai le era todo un misterio, ya que había veces que no comprendía los comentarios de aquel hombre. Deja escapar un suspiro para volver su mirada hacia sus amigos viendo como estos empezaban acercarse a su persona siendo abrazada repentinamente por un efusivo castaño de cabellos alborotados

- Tai…

- te vamos a extrañar mucho princesa

Simplemente esboza una sonrisa en sus labios para afirmar con la cabeza observar a cada uno de sus amigos, esta vez iba ser muy fuerte y no mostrar vulnerabilidad frente de sus amigos, ya que al igual que ellos. Ella había madurado y aprendido mucho más de lo que se esperaban.

- yo también los extrañare a todos –responde esta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sintiendo los abrazos de Yolei, Hikari y Sora al unísono- oh vamos no es una despedida para todo una vida, ni mucho menos me voy a morir –bromea ella con su usual característica abierta- ya verán que cuando meno se lo esperen, regresaré –tal vez esperanzada de volver a su lugar de origen, muestra una sincera sonrisa hacia el grupo

- mimi es hora de irnos!

La castaña inmediatamente se separa de sus amigas para observar a los chicos y sonreírles agradecidamente para alzar su mano como parte de despedida

- bueno… ¡goodbye!

Se despide ella como toda una extranjera hacia todos sus amigos sin dejar de tener la mano alzada para continuar su camino hacia donde yace el resto de los elegidos de los Estados Unidos y desaparecer por completo ante la mirada de los elegidos de Japón

Meses después…

Un inmenso ser se encontraba volando sobre una de los parques infantiles de la ciudad de Nueva York en esos momentos el lugar se encontraba vacía sin ningún indicio de personas alrededor. Sin embargo unas tres siluetas hace presencia dos de ella tenía unas largas túnicas de color rojizo oscuro

- eso es un… ¿Birdramon?

- efectivamente es un birdramon salvaje –agrega la otra voz reconfirmando la dudas de la otra persona

- cuidado! Va detrás de ustedes dos!

Una tercera persona informa a los otros dos el ataque repentino de aquel ser que inmediatamente va en picada en contra de los dos personas, quienes inmediatamente se ponen en posición para esquivar la embestida de aquel ave que con ello se nota que empieza a mostrarse más enojado

- me parece que no se ve para nada feliz… que te parece si me dejas salir para combatir contra ese digimon

Una voz peculiar llama la atención de uno de los encapuchados para enfocar su mirada hacia donde yace cierto dispositivo misterioso y diferente

- sabes que si lo hago, puedes llegar a formar un caos como sucedió la semana pasada en el baño de mujeres que estaba dentro del estacionamiento de trenes –le recuerda con el ceño fruncido

- oh vamos… simplemente no pensé que ese pequeño digimon iba a digievolucionar a algo enorme y se me hizo difícil ya que tuve que adoptar mi siguiente etapa incluso

- grrrr… eso es injusto –agrega con tono inquietante- sin duda detesto estar dentro de está cosa…

Una suave sonrisa escapa de los labios para colocar su mano en aquel dispositivo sintiendo como la brisa empezaba a mover su túnica haciendo que su apariencia se vea por completo viéndose así una joven de largos cabellos castaños, ojos mieles y piel clara la persona escondida tras la larga túnica

- cuidado Mimi!

La chica abre sus ojos por completo al ver como el ataque del digimon inmediatamente se va en contra de ella sin poder moverse en lo absoluto cierra los ojos con fuerza para esperar por completo el golpe final.

…Continuara…


	2. La Llegada

**La llegada**

Después de aquella travesía en donde había vuelto a ver a sus amigos de Japón y de poder ayudar al menos en algo al digimundo, volviendo así a su vida rutinaria como una chica común y corriente.

Se encontraba ya lista de dar inicio a sus clases con su usual característica alegre permanece observándose en el espejo que estaba al frente suyo para detallar el uniforme que tenía puesto viendo que todo estaba completamente a la perfección para bajar por completo las escaleras de su hogar y cerciorarse que sus padres ya se encontraban levantados.

- ¡muy buenos días!

Saludas la joven castaña que rápidamente se acerca a su padre para brindarle un beso a la mejilla del hombre para luego tomar asiento en una de la sillas vacias, siendo su madre la que le entrega el desayuno listo

- muy buenos días princesa –dice la joven madre que coloca una mano en la cabeza de su hija para sonreírle- el día de hoy comienza las clases, veo que estás muy preparada

Afirmación por parte de la castaña que empieza a dar agradecimiento al estilo japonés por su alimento, algo que usualmente ella no dejaba aun lado era las costumbres de su país

- si lo deseas puedo llevarte, princesa –dice el señor Tachikawa que había dejado aun lado el periódico para enfocar su mirada en su joven hija

- no hace falta papá –dice está- prefiero ir caminando al colegio, además creo que Michael me vendrá acompañar

- el joven Michael vendrá –dice con tono soñadora la madre de la chica uniendo sus dos manos como si el nombre del chico hubiera sido de un actor reconocido de Hollywood, ya que sus ojos brillaban intensamente

- así es mamá .-dice la chica observando a su madre un tanto confundida ante la repentina reacción de está para volver a lo que hacía

- sabes… creo que sería muy bueno que invitará a Michael a cenar un día

¡Ni loca! lo haría. Aunque Michael se había convertido en un gran amigo suyo, no había podido invitarlo a su casa debido que cuando le conto a su madre acerca de la amistad que tenía con el chico, su madre había mostrado una faceta de obsesión de tener que hablar de su amigo como si fuera su novio a parte de que al saber que el padre de este era un actor reconocido, su madre podía se ponía de lo peor como si se tratara de esa fans locas que hacía todo por tener a su ídolo cerca.

En realidad, no quería que Michael se llevará una mala impresión de su madre aunque sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a tener que traer a su casa para que sus padres conocieran a su amigo

* * *

Después de haber tenido a su madre hablando de lo bien que era su amigo Michael, se dispone a caminar por las ceras de su barriada para enfocar su mirada hacia las diferentes casa percatándose de la presencia de un anciano de mayor edad como de unos 65 años que tranquilamente regaba el agua a las flores que tenía en su jardín

- muy buenos días señor Harry

Amablemente la castaña se detiene para saludar aquel hombre de ojos celestes claros, cabellos blancos y con gran barba como si se tratara de santa Claus

- buenos días Mimi –responde amable el hombre- te vas para el colegio

- si –responde está enfocando su mirada en los claveles que estaban tenía como un brillo a la luz del sol

- te gustan los claveles –dice este notando el interés de la chica

- si, mucho –responde está con una gran sonrisa en sus labios- bueno debo irme, se cuida señor Harry

- igualmente Mimi –se despide el hombre alzando su mano derecha mientras observa como se aleja la joven japonesa a su destino

Camina con pasos tranquila, ya que faltaba poco para llegar a su colegio sobre todo porque en la otra calle doblando de seguro ya se encontraba su amigo Michael esperándola ansioso para ir juntos al colegio. Sin embargo cierta sonido llama la atención de la chica ocasionando que se pare inmediatamente en seco

Parpadear un par veces para rebuscar entre su mochila rosada lo que tanto estaba llamando su atención ,sino mal recordaba aquel sonido era algo conocido, pero que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba inmediatamente lo toma en su mano para percatarse que aquel artefacto denominado digivice estaba un tanto inquietante y señalaba un punto fijo en su pantalla

Ladea su cabeza hacia un lado intentando descifrar tal emitido en el artefacto. Si fuera como Izzy claramente lo había averiguado pero en estos momentos su mente estaba tan confundida para luego tratar de pensar mas claramente

¿Acaso se trataba de un digimon?

Rápidamente mira a todos lados como ubicando a la criatura digital, más sin embargo observa la calle casi desolada, algunas que otras personas salían de su casa para despedirse de un familiar o irse a su trabajo

Vuelve su mirada hacia el digivice notando que este seguía con el punto rojo en la pantalla por momentos duda en ir o no, sin pensarlo más empieza a correr por la cera para dedicarse en ubicar donde se situaba tal objetivo

* * *

Aquel joven que permanecía sentado en el buro de su casa observa a su amiga castaña aparecer de pronto más nota como esta se encontraba como buscando algo por el lugar, con las intenciones de saludar y llamar a su amiga , nota que está observa algo en sus manos e inmediatamente sale corriendo hacia la siguiente calle, dejándolo un tanto perplejo y confundido

Estaba seguro que esa era Mimi Tachikawa, se suponía que hoy iban a ir juntos al colegio. Pero se veía como si estuviera buscando algo con la forma de mirar y correr sobre todo, porque tenía algo en sus manos, aunque pensándolo bien lo que había visto por un milésima de segundos es que la chica tenía en sus manos, no era más que el digivice

Inmediatamente busca entre sus cosas su digivice notando que este permanecía como si se tratará de un reloj común y corriente, sin una pizca de llamado alguno de un digimon

Esto si que estaba raro, no podía quedarse incluso de brazos cruzados sin pensarlo toma su mochila para colocarla en su hombro y salir corriendo hacia la misma dirección en el que se había ido su amiga, tenía que descubrir que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Detiene su recorrido observando que estaba en las calles de la ciudad coloca sus dos manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de coger aire ya que había sido como un triatlón esa corrida y eso que no era tan buena para correr en clases de deportes

Respira profundo para volver a observar su digivice notando que este seguía con el punto rojo indicándolo que aun seguía lejos de donde estaba lo que tanto tenía que encontrar

Observa a las personas caminar de un lado al otro, el transito, niños pequeños corriendo para ir a sus escuelas, un perro que se dedica a caminar suelto por la cera, los centros comerciales, un bus que se estaciona en una parada, personas que esperan el bus adecuado, simplemente parecía ser una ciudad común y corriente sin ningún problema de ataque digimon, entonces…¿por qué su digivice reaccionaba de esa manera?

_¡te he estado esperando, ven!_

Se sobresalta inmediatamente al escuchar tan cerca de sus oídos una voz infantil para cerciorarse que se trataba de alguien más nota que todo a su alrededor seguía estando lejos de ella inclusive las personas que pasaban simplemente ignoraban su presencia

- ¿que fue eso?… -murmura a lo bajo la joven castaña tratando de identificar aquella voz

Vuelve a mirar hacia su digivice notando que este seguía insistente con aquel punto rojo. Solo esperaba que no fuera algo sumamente peligroso lo que estaba haciendo sola, ya que luego no quería lamentarse después, de seguro si los demás estuvieran con ella hubiera sido algo mejor al que estar sola

Niega con la cabeza para quitar esas ideas y empieza avanzar hacia dentro de la gran ciudad donde se observan un sin fin de personas, locales, lugares noctrunos, centros comerciales…

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que había decidido seguir ese rastro que estaba en su digivice se detiene en seco para percatarse que se encontraba en el parque central de la misma ciudad notando que había muy pocas personas presentes

Por supuesto el digivice indicaba con mayor emitido a lo que tanto estaba buscando, este se encontraba en aquel enorme parque. Camina enfocando su mirada en donde yace personas con sus mascotas paseándolas a esas horas de la mañana

- mimi!

Se detiene para voltear inmediatamente y ver a cierta chico de cabellor rubios ondulados y de ojos azulados acercándose a pasos rapidos hacia ella

- ¿Michael?!

- cielos! Si que caminas rapido –dice este tratando de buscar algo de aire

Era tanta la sorpresa de la chica al ver a su amigo aquí que no se da cuenta que su digivice empieza a brillar intensamente con las intenciones de cuestionar a su amigo la luz por completo llama la atención de ambos jóvenes

- pero que…

- ¿que está pasando con tu digivice?

Ni ella misma tenía la idea de lo que pasaba. Ambos chicos notan que todo a su alrededor permanece congelado y solo ellos dos podía moverse en esos momentos

- oye mimi… que está….

Antes de hacer otra pregunta curiosa calla inmediatamente al ver como una vez más el digivice de la chica vuelve a brillar intensamente cegando a los dos por completo tras unos minutos la luz empieza a cesar poco a poco para los chicos, quienes vuelven su vista al frente identificando así una especie de bola morada al frente de la chica

- pero que…

Como si tuviera vida propia lo que parecía ser una especie de bola peluda al frente de los chicos empieza a moverse poco a poco para identificar asi unas orejas puntiagudas, unos enormes ojos oscuros y cuatros pequeñas patitas

No cabia duda lo que estaba frente suyo era un…

- ¿digimon?

Aquel pequeño digimon inmediatamente al reconocer a la persona que estaba la frente suyo se tira encima siendo la castaña la que se sobresalta inmediatamente sosteniendo en sus brazos al pequeño digimon y mirando demasiado perpleja la situación en la que se encontraba


	3. El travieso digimon

**El travieso digimon**

Una interesante programación de cocina es lo que se escucha en volumen alto por casi toda la casa, siendo escuchada por una mujer de cabellos castaños que se dedicaba en preparar el almuerzo y poder dejarlo listo antes de que llegarán su linda hija y su queridísimo esposo.

Era tan entretenido poder aprender otro platos de cocina de diferentes países sobre todo porque era su gran fuerte el de preparar platillos de diferentes países exóticos y deliciosos, ya que su esposo así le había dicho, que era muy buena en la cocina y aquello había logrado que tuviese mas interés por la gastronomía solo esperaba que en un futuro que al igual que a ella su pequeña hija también le interesará la cocina, además de…

- ya llegue mamá!

Inmediatamente la joven madre se dispone apagar la televisión, para recibir a su hija con las mayores intenciones de preguntarle sobre su día, aunque le extrañaba verla tan temprano en casa , pero se detiene al ver a su hija llegar con un joven rubio de ojos azulados

- muy buenos días señora Tachikawa –saluda amablemente el joven extranjero mirando a la madre de su amiga

- mamá, el es Michael, Michael ella es mi madre –presenta con urgencia la castaña mientras tenía aferrada su mochila sobre sus brazos

- es un gusto Michael Washington –se presenta extendiendo su mano a la mujer y con una sonrisa agradable

- ¡oh cielos! –dice la mujer encantada de ver al jovencito para tomar la mano del chico- Tachikawa Satoe, no puedo creerlo mimi lo trajiste, pero que haces aquí, ven toma asiento en la sala te traeré algo de beber –dice la señora tomando del brazo del joven

- iré a cambiarme ahora vuelvo

Intentando ocultar algo dentro de su mochila para notar como su madre sin darse cuenta de nada mantenía atención hacia su amigo, agradecida de ello sube las escaleras rápidamente para ir directamente hacia su habitación por completo y cerrando la puerta.

Rápidamente abre su mochila para ver como ese pequeño digimon da un salto cayendo de patitas al suelo y olfateando aquel sitio, para observar con sus grandes ojos el sitio por completo y haciendo unos diversos sonidos como si estuviese diciendo algo para salir corriendo y girar por toda la habitación

- ¡oye espera!

La chica observando como el pequeño digimon se dispone a comer algo de su cortina color rosa como si se tratase de alimento, más este ante un pequño bocado lo escupe

- no hagas eso!

Con las mayores intenciones de tomar en sus manos al digimon, este se le resbala rápidamente de sus manos para correr a otro sitio distinto para escabullirse en el ropero de la joven como oliendo la fragancia de la ropa que estaba doblada empieza a escarbar como si se tratará tierra

- noooo! Mi ropa noooo!

Corre auxiliando su armario para tomar al digimon travieso en sus manos notando como este empezaba a moverse con las intenciones de querer soltarse de su agarre sintiendo como este por alguna razón le da una leve mordida en su mano

- ¡auch! Hey! eso no se hace

Dice a regañadientes la chica sobándose su mano derecha para ver la leve mordida del digimon y volver su mirada en la criatura notando que este empezaba a correr esta vez adentrándose en su baño privado camina rápidamente para observar que el digimon de la misma manera empieza a olfatear como si se tratase de un canino para dar un salto y adentrarse a la bañera para hacer un sonido peculiar para luego volver salir de la bañera y del mismo cuarto; seguida de ella y ver que está vez el pequeño ser salta hacia su cama para ver como este saltaba alegre

- je… te gusta mi cama

Nota como el pequeño digimon sonríe felizmente mientras saltaba de arriba abajo haciendo que la chica sonríe de la misma manera para detener sus saltos y bostezar para acomodarse como si se tratará de un cachorrito dando vueltas para recostarse por completo y cerrar sus ojos

Ahora que ese digimon yacía descansado busca una ropa de su armario para cambiarse dentro de su baño con rapidez y salir para notar que le digimon seguía fundido en su sueño

- me pregunto como es posible que un digimon como él se encuentre en el mundo real y solo –dice pensativamente la chica colocando una mano bajo su mentón- sería posible que este en busca de su elegido, pero si es así… entonces…-cierra sus ojos para suspirar- sinceramente esto no se me da bien, lo mejor sería comunicarme con Tai y los demás a ver que me pueden decir con respecto a ello

- mimi, querída tu amigo te espera

La joven por su parte sale de sus pensamientos para verificar que el digimon este por completo dormido para ir hacia la puerta y cerrarla por completo solo esperaba que no se despertará hasta que volviera

Silencio en ambos que tomaban un refresco echo por la madre de la chica para ser el joven que toma la palabra

- y que te parece si vamos hablar con aquel hombre llamado Guenai, el puede decirte

Esa idea no era del todo mala. Coloca su vaso en la mesa para mirar a su amigo y sonreírle abiertamente

- que buena idea Michael, pensaba en comunicarme con los chicos, pero creo que tú idea es mucho mejor –agrega ella afirmando con la cabeza- pero él único problema sería como podríamos localizar a Guenai

- eso es una buena pregunta –dice este tratando de rebuscar una solución al problema- no lo sé, pero ya verás de que te ayudaré a localizarlo, mañana mismo si así lo deseas

La castaña por su parte abre un poco sus ojos para mirar a su amigo que sonreía amablemente

- muchas gracias Michael –dice ella mirando con dulzura al chico- creo que sola no podría haberlo hecho, eres un buen amigo

- no te preocupes, para eso somos amigos –dice este colocando una mano encima de la mano de la chica

Como había estado la mayoría de tiempo abajo. A la hora de la cena sus padres habían logrado escuchar sonidos arriba más la castaña informaba que era simplemente un tipo de ringstones que tenía su celular, era por ello que parecía que se escuchaba como si algo estuviese andando arriba

Después de despedirse hasta el día siguiente de sus padres. La castaña se apresura entrar a su habitación para quedarse por completo con los ojos muy abiertos ya que veía un tremendo desastre en su cuarto. Con las intenciones de dar un grito camina entre: papeles mordidos y regados en el suelo, pero no solo ello sus libros, cuadernos y un sin fin de materiales personales yacía de la misma forma en dicho suelo

- oh my good!

Exclama ella a todo pulmón para darse cuenta de lo hecho para taparse la boca inmediatamente con sus manos y verificar que la voz de su madre se escucha del otro lado preguntando si estaba bien

- si, no es nada

Inmediatamente ubica al pequeño causante viendo por completo en el suelo observándola que movía su cola y sacaba su lengua como si se tratará de un pequeño canino

- cielos! A mi parecer no me dejarás dormir

Se dice más para ella que para la criatura para tomar en la mesa que había puesto cierto plato para colocarlo en el suelo y dedicarse ver como el digimon se acerca para olfatear el contenido y con un sonido alegre empieza a comer gustosamente

Una sonrisa sale de los labios de la joven que empieza a tomar sus cuadernos y libros para colocarlos en el estandarte y continuar arreglando por completo su habitación. Por primera vez arreglaba su habitación ya que su madre siempre se lo arreglaba, no por pereza de ella, sino porque su madre se lo impedía debido a que ella decía era como una labor y trabajo que ella se ganaba por ser una ama de casa

Una hora después de haber podido arreglar por completo la habitación y ver que el digimon seguía observándola mientras sentado yacía en una esquina se dispone en sentarse en la silla y prender su laptop para verificar su correo notando que tenía varios mensajes algunos de sus amigas del salón debido a la ausencia de no haber ido hoy, así como algunos mensajes conocidos por sus amigos de Japón como en el caso de: Yolei, Hikari, Takeru, Taichi, Sora e Izzy, comúnmente era con lo que más se comunicaba cuando podía

Viendo cada mensaje siente como algo rebota en su pie para bajar su mirada y encontrarse con el pequeño digimon que tenía una bolsa ¿de donde rayos la había sacado? Se agacha dispuesta para quitárselo pero siente como este muerde con más fuerza tirando ella y el digimon por minutos

- ¡oye dámelo!

El digimon no oyendo a la orden de la chica tira con más fuerza queriendo quitarle su preciada bolsa para empujar con más fuerza más la chica forcejea con más fuerza de la misma manera haciendo que el digimon jale un poco la bolsa y lo rompa yéndose hacia atrás para dar varias volteretas en el suelo haciendo que quede sentado y sacude su cabecita al sentir que todo le daba vueltas

- ¡gane! –dice feliz la chica para levantarse, pero en el intento golpe su cabeza con su escritorio- auch! –se soba la cabeza para tomar asiento- eso si dolió…-mira hacia el digimon que una vez más se le acerca y se coloca debajo de sus pies sentado- sí que eres bipolar

Vuelve a reponerse en su sillón para dedicarse en observar la pantalla y detectar un nuevo mensaje inmediatamente hace click en ella que era un mensaje de Yolei informándole acerca de que el joven Ichijouji y ella, ya eran pareja oficialmente, una sonrisa escapa de sus labios

- quién iba a pensarlo –agrega divertida- al menos todos allá son felices y siguen sus vidas juntos y pueden inclusive verse –siente levemente una pequeña mordida en su pie- oye! ¿Porque haces eso? No hagas eso, eso duele, sabes… -dice dispuesta en tomar al digimon en sus manos

El pequeño digimon morado por su parte esquiva a la chica para adentrarse debajo del escritorio y hacer sonidos como si estuviera riñéndose y dándole entender que no lo tocará

- shhh… si mis padres se enteran de tu presencia darán un grito al cielo

Segura de la reacción que sus padres podían tener ante la presencia de una nueva criatura o monstruos como ellos llamaban a los digimons, no iba ser nada grato escucharlos parlotear, al menos palmon se había ganado la confianza de sus padre

- bueno sabes… hagamos las pases… que tal si vamos a dormir –dice ella sin saber que más hacer- mañana trataré de buscar una solución y comunicarme con Guenai

Apaga su laptop para levantarse de la silla y encaminarse hacia la pared para apagar por completo las luces y tomar asiento en la cama observando desde el reflejo de luz de la luna al digimon que seguía debajo del escritorio baja su mano extiéndola con las intenciones de que el digimon aceptará venir hacia ella

Caminaba sin dejar de sonreírle a unas cuantas chicas que cuando pasaba se le quedaban mirando o saludarlos muy sonrojadas, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese hecho de ser alguien popular en el colegio y la mayoría de las chicas estaban interesados en su persona al igual que muchas de sus compañeras de clases que parecía que hasta no lo disimulaban a excepción de la única chica que al parecer permanecía tratándola como todo los demás e incluso lo veía como un gran amigo, sin duda ella era demasiado distinta al resto de las demás chicas de aquí, no era solo por ser de otro países o sus costumbres, sino también porque se había ganado rápidamente su confianza por la forma admirable de ser de ella tan amable, sincera, tan alegre y muy pura de corazón, ya que siempre trataba de ayudar a otros

Y hablando de la chica se sorprende de verla tan temprano en el salón de clases para observar que dos compañeros más habían llegado pero se disponían en salir del salón sin dejar de saludarlo para colocar su mochila en su escritorio para ver a su amiga recostada en el banco con sus brazos sobre ella y su rostro escondiéndolo

- …mimi…

- ¿uhm?

La chica ni se inmutaba en alzar la vista para cerciorarse que el rubio había llegado por completo

- ¿te sucede algo? –cuestiona este mirando a la jovencita

- estoy bien –responde ella con pereza- solo que no he dormido la indicado

El chico frunce el ceño para observar a su amiga.

. no pensé que estar un día con un digimon en etapa bebe iba ser tan complicado –comenta la castaña a medio sueño levantando su rostro- eso me hace pensar que aun no estoy apta para tener hijos a tan temprana edad, es más creo que me dedicaré en aceptar que mis hijos lo tendré cuando cumpla 30 años, creo que ese sería la edad madura para tenerlos por completo

Una risa escapa de los labios del chico para suspirar aliviado de que al menos su amiga tenía sentido de humor y se veía igual de siempre alegre y vivaz

- por cierto… ¿dónde dejaste al pequeño digimon? –cuestiona este notando ningún movimiento de aquel pequeño ser

- puedes creer que para ser tan pequeño, puede convertirse en un pequeño diablillo –dice está recordando todo lo sucesos en la noche- es más creo que lo apodaré: mi pequeño diablillo –dice está encogiéndose de hombros para colocar cierto aparato en la mesa- en la mañana desperté con tan solo cinco minutos de descanso y encontré esto –agrega ella mostrando al frente a su amigo aquel aparato- por lo que noto el se encuentra hay

- ¿acaso… es un digivice? –pregunta este tomando el aparato y revisándolo de atrás y adelante- que extraño…

la chica se encoge de hombros para recargarse en el respaldar y observar a su amigo por momentos y suspirar

- lo único que sé es que dentro de hay se encuentra ese pequeño digimon –comenta ella para estirar sus brazos y bostezar- al menos ahora el está descansando tranquilamente, mientras yo tengo que aguantarme todas estás horas de clases

El rubio por su parte ríe levemente mirando a la chica para luego volver la vista hacia el aparato, dispuesto de resolver a que se debía ese tipo de aparato y porque aquel digimon había ido directamente hacia su amiga y porque estaba solo en su mundo, esas y otras preguntas albergaban en los pensamientos del rubio

Estira sus brazos al sentirse libre después de cuatro horas de clases seguidas se encamina con su amigo hacia los salones de informática, notando que este se encontraba vacío- Nota a su amigo sentarse en un silla y prender una de las tantas computadoras, observa que el aparato que sostenía se encontraba tranquilo, ya que hace horas atrás tenía que sostener en sus manos aquel aparato mientras lo tenía en su bolsillo, ya que al parecer el digimon quería salir y había sido algo difícil tenerlo callado, ya que en ocasiones gruñía y eso llamana la atención dentro del salón de clases.

Sino fuera porque los timbres daban finalizada las horas entonces hubiera estado en aprietos al tener que buscar la única solución el de salir del salón de clases

- vaya que eres todo un travieso –le dice al digimon que está dentro de aquel aparato

Observa como su amigo empezaba a teclear tan solo ver al rubio tan metido en la computadora le recordaba a su amigo Koushiro, la nostalgia la invade por instantes para colocarse al lado del muchacho

- oye Michael… yo creo que…

Ante la mirada confundida y sorpresiva de ambos chicos la pantalla empieza a brillar intensa por todo el salón en segundos para ver como los dos jóvenes había desaparecido por completo dejando la pantalla prendida


	4. Encuentros Especiales

**Encuentros Especiales**

Sentía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza es más no quería ni siquiera abrir sus ojos, porque de seguro si abría por completo los ojos todo le seguiría dando vueltas y es lo que menos quería. Pero al parecer las intenciones de su nuevo compañero eran diferentes ya que podía sentir claramente como algo empieza a embarrar su delicado rostro. Parpadea varias veces localizando al digimon que se encontraba al lado suyo haciendo sonidos alegres como si estuviera festejando de verla con bien y despierta, toma asiento en el verde césped para tomar entre sus manos al pequeño digimon para sonreírle al menos ambos estaban con bien. Atento a ello alza su mirada para quedarse visualizando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor

¡Estaba en el digimundo! No había dudas.

- oye! Como saliste de ese aparato! -Exclama viendo al digimon en sus brazos siente como este se baja con facilidad para correr rápidamente hacia donde yace aquel aparato unos metros lejos de ellos para tomarlo entre su boca y empezar a atraerlo hasta las piernas de la joven que inmediatamente lo toma- gracias… por cierto… ¿dónde está Michael? -Cuestiona la chica buscando por todas partes a su amigo rubio para empezar a levantarse del suelo , sacudirse el polvo de su uniforme para tomar el aparato y colocarlo dentro de su bolsillo para empezar a caminar por aquel bosque notando que no había rastro de su amigo norteamericano - entonces… es posible que pueda ver a Palmon –agrega con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, más este se borra de su rostro para recordar a su amigo rubio, con las intenciones de seguir llamando a gritos a su amigo detiene sus intenciones para ver como el pequeño digimon empieza a correr lejos de ella- ¡oye, esperáme! - empieza a correr dispuesta alcanzar al pequeño digimon que al parecer no dudaría en continuar corriendo dándole entender que de seguro había encontrado a su amigo rubio o eso esperaba.

El correr no es que se le daba mal, pero en esas circunstancias como el digimon era muy pequeño, era tan veloz que se le hacía difícil seguirle la corrida, sobre todo porque se metía inclusive hasta por los arbustos y eso se le complicaba inclusive a ella, sin darse cuenta cae a causa de haberse metido en unos robustos arbustos pero con las mayores intenciones de salir de ellos siente como una de las ramas se enredan sobre su pie derecha haciéndola caer en el suelo con sumo descuido y dolor

- ¿heh, mimi?

La joven que estaba en el suelo levanta poco a poco su rostro para verificar la presencia de alguien. Debido a la luz del día se le hacía complicado reconocer quién era la persona que estaba al frente suyo inmediatamente toma asiento para tratar de ver de quién se trataba reconociendo inmediatamente al compañero que estaba al lado de la persona, entonces sin duda esa persona era, nota una mano extenderse al frente suyo y sin pensarlo lo toma para levantarse y volver a sacudir su uniforme para volver su mirada hacia el muchacho que estaba al frente suyo

- muchas gracias… –agradece ella amable y gentilmente delante del joven

- señorita Mimi ¿se encuentra bien? –cuestiona el digimon del chico observando a la joven que al parecer se había lastimado un poco al ver un leve rasguño en la rodilla de la chica

- he.. si claro –responde ella con una sonrisa energética y tranquila hacia ambos para mirar a otro punto siguiendo con la búsqueda del ahora digimon y su amigo Michael- por cierto… ¿han visto aun chico por estos lados?

Tanto el humano como el digimon se miran entre sí para luego negar con la cabeza ante el cuestionamiento de la castaña notando que está simplemente dice unos leves murmuros para si misma

- ¿ocurre algo? –pregunta el joven mirando a la jovencita un tanto extrañado de verla sobre todo en el digimundo y preguntándose por otra persona para detallar el leve raspón de la joven- te hiciste daño

- no es nada –dice está tratando de formar una sonrisa en su rostro y evitar un gran problema por un simple rasguño ocasionado por su torpeza, además ya no era la misma Mimi, llorona o quejumbrosa que con cualquier tipo de motivos tenía que llamar la atención, no en esos momentos que tenía la misión de encontrar a su amigo y al pequeño digimon- pero muchas gracias… debo irme, por cierto… saludenme a los demás –dice como últimas palabras sinceras hacia aquel joven rubio de ojos azules

El chico por su parte parpadea un par de veces con las intenciones de decir algo, observa como la chica le sonríe honestamente haciendo que su rostro se ruborice repentinamente, logrando simplemente sacarle una afirmación de cabeza y dejarlo sin palabras

- oye Matt… la señorita Mimi se ve muy cambiada

El rubio por su parte que observaba donde se había ido la jovencita, baja su mirada hacia su compañero digimon para afirmar levemente y volver su mirada hacia donde se alejaba la chica corriendo al parecer en busca de un amigo, era claro que en un tiempo atrás hubiese encontrado a la castaña llorando y gritando por aquel leve rasguño, pero ahora que lo veía esta había cambiado considerablemente al igual que la mayoría de ellos

- por cierto, sabrá Palmon que la señorita Mimi se encuentra aquí –comenta el digimon mirando a ambas partes por su veía a su amiga planta en los lares, llamando la atención de su elegido amigo que vuelve su atención en el

* * *

Se detiene en seco para recostarse en un árbol y tratar de recuperar el aire, verifica que se encontraba sola, por alguna razón no quería estar explicándoles a cualquiera de sus amigos sus razones de estar en el digimundo hasta que ella misma supiera por su propia cuenta todo los detalles con respecto a ese pequeño digimon, baja su mirada en su herida para sentirse un poco adolorida, pero en estos momentos no tenía mente para ello, y para que no le siguiera doliendo, lo mejor era seguirlos buscando. Empieza a caminar, suponía que su amigo Ishida estaba en el digimundo, porque visitaba a su compañero digimon Gabumon. Por cierto había incluso olvidado a su gran amiga, Palmon, la preguntará era:

¿Donde estaría ella? Fuera una lastima que no la viera estando en el digimundo. Solo esperaba que estuviese con bien. Era tanto la sorpresa de haber recibido en el mundo real la llegada de aquel pequeño digimon, que había olvidado por momentos a su amiga Palmon.

Fuera como fuera tenía que encontrarla para darle detalles de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida principalmente por la aparición de aquel digimon desconocido, por cierto ahora no tenía ni la mínima idea donde estaba su amigo, el pequeño digimon y su compañera palmon

Esto cada vez se complicaba para ella, ya que no era muy buena estando sola en un sitio al menos que estuviera con otros que la acompañasen, eso incluía también a los digimons, porque no necesitaba saber que en cualquier momento un digimon salvaje pudiese atacarla y eso sería claramente perturbador . Con las intenciones de seguir en su búsqueda siente como su piel se le eriza al sentir algo posarse sobre su hombro haciéndola voltear rápidamente para encontrarse con

- Michael!

El nombrado joven sonríe de lo más tranquilo al reconocer inmediatamente a su amiga desde la distancia y acercarse a pasos lentos colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de ella notando algo nerviosa a la chica de seguro se sentía algo inestable estando sola

- hola mimi, sabes gracias a este amiguito pude encontrarte y no solo eso también tuve el privilegio de encontrar a alguien muy importante para ti

Los ojos de la castaña se abren por completo para ver a su amigo con bien y ver que en los brazos de este poseía al pequeño digimon pero lo que más le había impactado era que detrás del chico se encontraba escondida su mejor amiga…

- Palmon!

Justamente la reacción de humana y digimon había sido la misma, ambas al mismo tiempo y si pensarlo se abrazan, lloraban juntas, lágrimas de felicidad se podía ver claramen, sin duda ese lazo que tenía mimi y palmon era considerada una de las mejores

- mimi te extrañe mucho

- yo también palmon –agrega tratando de dejar de sollozar para restregarse sus ojos y quitar aun lado esa niña llorona que la caracterizaba- pero que bueno que estás muy bien –agrega esboza una sonrisa en sus labios para mirar atento a su compañera digimon

- oh mimi... sabes te ves muy linda –comenta tiernamente la plantita mirando a su elegida para detallar el uniforme que portaba la jovencita-y cada vez creces más, me imagino que tienes a muchos chicos detrás de ti -dice tan risueña imaginándose varios chicos detrás de su elegida

La castaña por su parte esboza una sonrisa ante el halago de su digimon para limpiarse los ojos y mirar a su amigo que sonreía feliz de presenciar tal escena para levantarse por completo y mirar con agradecimiento a su amigo, es seguro que sin Michael, no hubiera visto a Palmon

- muchas gracias Michael –agradece ella

- no es nada –dice este encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia- por alguna razón palmon estaba por donde llegue y empezamos a buscarte hasta que este pequeño nos ubico y logramos encontrarte con su ayuda –agrega este mostrando al frente de la chica al digimon morado que hace un sonido peculiar a los oídos de ambos jóvenes

- entiendo…-dice la castaña para acercarse al chico y extender su mano para tomar entre ellas al digimon- gracias –agradece inclusive al mismo digimon para esbozar un enorme sonrisa muy agradecida por ayudarla a encontrar a su Palmon y a su amigo

- ¿quién es él? –cuestiona Palmon mirando al pequeño digimon que yacía en las manos de la castaña

La misma pregunta era hecha por ambos jóvenes… este nuevo tipo de digimon no había sido reconocido inclusive por ellos, ambos niegan con la cabeza para mirar a la digimon planta

- en realidad venimos principalmente acá para poder localizar a Guenai- agrega la castaña recordando la razón del porque habían venido al digimundo-

- ¿guenai? ¿por qué?

Ambos chicos afirman con la cabeza ante la curiosidad de Palmon, que al parecer quería saber más acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, tomando la palabra el joven de ojos azules claros

- verás palmon… este digimon por alguna razón logro que el digivice de mimi reaccionará, y por cosas misteriosa apareció en nuestro mundo, mimi se ha encargad de cuidarlo desde ese momento

- ohhhh… entonces sería como un digimon de mimi –comenta Palmon con tono de impresión en su voz- entonces podría ser como mi hermano menor, ya que se ha convertido en un nuevo digimon de mimi –agrega divertida la digimon planta imaginándose ese tipo de relación para quedarse meditar por instantes-

La castaña por su parte sonríe nerviosa ante los comentarios extraños de su amiga planta para bajar su mirada en el pequeño digimon que simplemente permanece en sus brazos, incluso ella no tenía ni la mínima idea porque aquel digimon había llegado a su mundo y ella la había encontrado

- bueno… lo mejor sería buscar a Guenai. Además no saquemos conclusiones tan rápido –dice la chica- yo creo que es un digimon que tal vez busca a su elegido y se equivoco

Palmon por su parte observa fijamente al digimon pequeño por momentos para luego mirar a su elegida

- oye mimi... y si no tiene elegido ¿qué harás? –cuestiona la digimon- no creo que sería bueno dejarlo en el digimundo, ya que se ve que necesita atenciones

La castaña por su parte parpadea varias veces al ver la forma en como se expresaba su amiga como dándole entender que no abandonara a la suerte al pequeño digimon

- bueno... creo que lo correcto sería encontrar a Guenai, Palmon, luego decidiremos –agrega el rubio notando el silencio en su amiga, sin saber que responderle a su compañera digimon- sabes... ¿dónde podemos encontrar a Guenai?

La digimon planta se queda meditando colocando sus brazos cruzados y afincando su cabeza a su lado derecho como tratando de buscar una respuesta internamente ante la pregunta del joven para dedicarse en suspirar, sintiendo las miradas de los dos jóvenes interesados en su respuesta

- lo lamento...-dice desanimada la digimon para colocar sus brazos sobre sus costados- guenai, no es alguien que se pueda encontrar fácilmente... es más lo poco que he visto es cuando nos informa que posiciones quiere que trabajemos o cuidemos, creo que no soy de gran ayuda –agrega la digimon con la mirada baja

- no te preocupes –habla la joven castaña para acuclillarse quedando a la estatura de su amiga para sonreírle- juntos podemos encontrarlo, además... lo mejor de todo es que estamos juntas y así podemos enterarnos de que va todo esto

- gracias mimi!-exclama con un brillo intenso en sus ojos la plantita para abrazar a su elegida- entonces buscaremos juntas a Guenai

* * *

Desde ese momento la castaña empieza avanzar con su amigo y los dos digimons dispuestos en ir en busca del gran Guenai, que al parecer no había sido visto, digimons conocidos de parte de Palmon, que les preguntaba la posición de aquel. Pero la castaña se para inmediatamente para ver como su amiga empieza a salir corriendo al reconocer a dos conocidos que antes la castaña se había encontrado

- ¡espera palmon!

Había sido tarde ya que su compañera digimon estaba ahora al frente de aquel chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azulados que a su lado se encontraba su compañero digimon, Gabumon, ambos atentos a la pregunta de la planta

- la verdad no –responde Gabumon tratando de hacer memoria

El Ishida por su parte fija su atención en los jóvenes que empezaban a acercarse con pasos lentos viendo que la castaña había encontrado por completo al amigo que buscaba para cerciorarse que en brazos de la chica se encontraba un pequeño digimon desconocido

- no es justo! –exclama Palmon- mimi, Gabumon tampoco sabe donde se encuentra Guenai –dice con tono desanimado la digimon para bajar su rostro- y yo quería saber... porque ese digimon es tu nuevo compañero

La castaña por su parte nota el semblante triste de su digimon para volver arrodillarse y colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga logrando llamar su atención para sonreírle con ternura y sinceridad

- no te apresures Palmon... todo tiene su tiempo, si no encontramos a Guenai, estoy segura que tarde o temprano lo haremos, solo ten fé –agrega la chica para subir su mano a la cabeza de la digimon- por eso no te desanimes, es más sigamos buscándolo y si en este día no lo encontramos, entonces los días siguientes lo haremos ¿de acuerdo?

La digimon por su parte empieza a destellarle sus ojos con tal brillo al escuchar los ánimos sinceros y puros de su elegida, para ella las palabras de su elegida había sido únicos y como una medicina que la había vuelto a la vida, en tanto los dos chicos permanecen en silencio observando la situación con interés al escuchar como aquella chica animaba a su digimon con palabras positivas, incluso Gabumon solo sonreía al ver tal escena entre elegida y digimon, más se percata de aquel digimon que yace en brazos de la chica, retomando las últimas palabras de su compañera digimon

- señorita mimi...

La joven alza su mirada para ver al digimon de su amigo para dedicarse en sonreírle y bajar su mirada hacia el digimon que estaba en sus brazos como entendiendo lo que aquel digimon quería preguntar

- la verdad... quería comprobarlo primeramente sola –agrega la chica para acariciar la cabeza del pequeño digimon- para luego contárselo en un tiempo determinado a todos ustedes –dice está para sonreír y sacar levemente su lengua- pero al final más que uno se enteraron... así que ahora estoy en busca de Guenai... necesito que el me ayude o si tiene algún tipo de información acerca de este digimon –agrega está mirando con ternura al pequeño digimon

- acaso ese digimon ha aparecido a tu mundo –habla el rubio de ojos azulados observando al pequeño digimon- ¿cómo es posible?

Negación por parte de la castaña

- es por eso que buscamos a guenai –habla palmon mirando a Gabumon- pero es un lastima que no lo hayan visto, pero como dice mimi, seguiremos buscando hasta el final

La castaña por su parte afirma consciente de las palabras de su digimon para sonreír abiertamente

- no sería mala idea ayudarlos –agrega el Ishida con tono serio pero con una media sonrisa en sus labios, como queriendo incluso saber la razón de la presencia de aquel misterioso digimon- nosotros podemos decirle a izzy que localice a guenai

- eso sería muy buena ayuda –agrega sinceramente un callado Michael mirando al joven que estaba al frente de ellos

- esperen un momento chicos!

Ambos jóvenes fija su atención en la única chica que estaba atenta al digimon para luego alzar su mirada y verlos con determinación en las palabras que iba a decir claras y directas

- agradezco su ayuda –dice está bajando al digimon que empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor de ella- pero no quiero involucrar a nadie más... eso incluye a ambos –dice con suma palabras de no herir ni el orgullo, ni el ego a ningún de los dos muchachos- siento que esto me concierne solo a mí y quiero esforzarme aunque eso cueste tener que esperar hasta poder dar con guenai

- mimi... pero –habla Washington mirando a su amiga- yo te prometí que iba a ayudarte y esa promesa no la voy a romper –agrega este decisivo con sus palabras- además estoy aquí contigo

- gracias Michael –agradece la castaña con una sonrisa, además reconocía, que su amigo no iba a dejarla sola, aunque ella quisiera, el iba hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla

Reconocía que esa chica había dado un giro radical en su vida ya que la forma en como se expresaba e interactuaba con su propio digimon le mostraba que había cambiado rotundamente a la niña de diez años chillona, malcriada, llorona a una joven de trece años que sabía lo que quería y pensaba más allá de ella, sobre todo el no preocupar a otros y esforzarse en hacer las cosas por su propia voluntad, sin duda Mimi Tachikawa, había cambiado por completo y extrañamente eso le había llamado la atención

- bueno... –agrega este con brazos cruzados mirando hacia otro punto- respeto tu decisión, pero ahora que me he involucrado, ni creas que me quedaré como si no he visto o he escuchado nada –dice este con tono parco hacia la castaña que permanece mirándolo- no le diré a los demás, pero si te ayudaré –medio sonríe este con cierta forma egocéntrica para fijar su mirada intensa en la joven castaña

La castaña por su parte se queda observando al joven por momentos para luego sonreír ante la forma brusca pero sincera del joven rubio para dedicarse en hacer una reverencia formal en el chico

- muchas gracias Ishida-sempai –agrega está educadamente hacia el joven con la cabeza gacha

El rubio de ojos azulados permanece con la media sonrisa sintiéndose algo extraño al ver como la jovencita se expresa muy formal con él logrando que frunza el ceño, no cabía duda Tachikawa Mimi, era una chica diferente.

* * *

**Bueno saludos a lo que leen este nuevo proyecto de fic.**

**Taishou****: Bien espero que te guste y disculpa por no responderte con anterioridad**

**ali0516****: bueno en si esto no se enfoca mucho en pareja, y es poco probable que salgan los elegidos, pero si te aseguro que Matt es uno de los protagonista dentro de la historia, por eso si hay mimato, lo pensaré detalladamente. Ok, no me maten. **

**Bueno nos vemos en la próximo capítulo. **


End file.
